


Sweet Smiles

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be simple babysitting, but Clint Barton was the master of awkward questions, why would his daughter be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing Stucky. And I really hope I don't suck at it, because I could imagine writing more about it in the future. Maybe after Civil War comes out and wrecks me.  
> But if this is bad, please tell me, I wouldn't want to throw out more pieces if they only annoy people.

It wasn't that Steve didn't like babies, they were cute and adorable and seeing them in other people's arms made him melt just a little bit inside. But holding them himself? Yeah, no, Steve didn't do babies, they were small, really tiny and wriggly and so many things could go wrong, and babies couldn't communicate when you were holding them too tight or too uncomfortable or not strong enough.

So, Steve liked babies but he also was terrified of them. Had always been scared to hurt them, but especially since getting this new body and this new strength, those tiny fingers and tiny limbs freaked the hell out of him. Little Nate Barton doubly so, because if something happened to this little baby boy, there wouldn't only be a set of angry parents after you, but a pair of super assassins and Laura Barton, who ranked right below Peggy on Steve's personal scale of women who scared the shit of him.

Even funnier though was it in that light that Bucky loved Nate. Loved to hold him, loved to rock him, loved to tickle those tiny feet, loved to play with those tiny fingers. He couldn't get enough, and Steve couldn't get enough of watching him.

They were on their floor in the once more renovated Avengers Tower and playing babysitter for Nate and Lila while Clint and Laura took a weekend for themselves after the bullshit mess that had been the weeks after the war had ended. Strictly speaking they were supposed to look after Cooper as well, but once Clint's older son had heard that Tony was planning on tinkering around with one of his cars, Steve hadn't seen him anymore.

Which left them with a happy baby boy content to grin up at Bucky for hours and Lila who was right now perfectly fine with coloring at the dining room table as Steve watched the scene from the kitchen door. He had just gone off the phone with Sam, checking in on how things were going on base with Vision and Wanda, as well as asking about Natasha's and Rhodey's progress on the Raft, interrogating their latest villain.

Sam had politely offered to shove the weekend-off-duty so far up his ass that even Steve realized what it meant, and then he had hung up. So here he was now, sweatshirt, jeans, no uniform and no shield in sight, nothing Captain America anywhere in sight, off duty. Free time. A real weekend.

Steve blew out a deep breath and across the room, Bucky's eyes flickered up upon the sound, catching sight of him and that drolly little grin on his face that was surely there. Cradled in his flesh arm and gnawing like a champion on a metal thumb, Nate was gurgling happily.  
"Everything okay?" Bucky asked, the dark blue of his hoodie made his eyes look even more beautiful and Steve needed a way too long moment to get his brain to answer again.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Steve answered and Bucky smiled at him before looking down at Nate once more. Steve crossed the room and flopped down on the couch next to him, throwing an arm over the back of the couch, so that he could rest his fingers on Bucky's shoulder. Nate turned his head around and grinned up at Steve, babbling on and continously reaching for the silver shining finger Bucky kept pulling out of reach.

"Steve?" Upon Lila's call, Steve managed to draw his eyes away from the peaceful look of pure relaxation on his boyfriend's face.  
"What's up, Lila?" he wanted to know and raised an eyebrow when she frowned down at her picture before snatching it up and jumping down from the chair to rush over to them, jumping up on the couch and sitting down on Steve's lap.

"Can you help me with something?" She asked and thrust the piece of paper into his right hand, Steve turned it around and threw a look over it.  
"What can I help you with?" It was clearly a person, so much was already visible in the outlining Lila had done, she was really good for her age and liked to fuss over drawings for hours. She had drawn almost all of the Avengers by now, some of them, usually Natasha and Steve, got a whole heap of them whenever they visited the farm or Clint brought the kids to New York.

Even Tony, though pretending to the opposite, had one of his Lila made Iron Man portraits stuck to the fridge in the Penthouse. Pepper had said as much.

"I don't know how to do the metal plates." Lila started and Bucky's head snapped around so fast, Steve got dizzy just thinking about it, Lila blinked at the unexpected reaction before hesitantly going on, "They're just so tiny, and there is so many and with Iron Man, I could use Coop's action figure and... Bucky, why aren't there any action figures of you?" Bucky was too busy gaping to answer her and Steve was way too busy smiling over Lila's idea to get out a word.

Lila, never really content with waiting in patience, turned her face towards the ceiling, "Friday, why aren't there any action figures of Bucky?" She asked before anyone could have stopped her, Bucky turned his disbelieving eyes towards Steve who shrugged his shoulders.  
"I do not know, little Miss Barton, do you want me to inquire with Sir?" Friday offered and Lila scrunched up her nose.

"What does inquire mean?"

"It means ask." Bucky cleared up and then narrowed his eyes at the way Steve was biting his lips to keep from grinning even brighter, too happy about the development this was taking. Nate, having used Bucky's frozen state to snatch up a finger again, chose that moment to bite down with quite an amount of strength on the little finger of the metal hand. Bucky jumped and bit back a curse.

"Can you ask him, Friday?" Lila questioned over Bucky getting to his feet and rocking a surprised Nate, walking over to the buggy in the corner of their apartment to find a real chew toy.  
"Just a moment." Friday announced and Lila smiled contently at Steve who held out her picture again.

"Come on, let's get back to the table, I'll help you with those metal plates." Picking her up and setting her upon his hip he carried her back to the table and both of them were just sitting when Tony's voice came over the intercom.  
"A Winter Soldier action figure? Why didn't I come up with that? Hey, little Barton princess, you're not trying to become the big next genius here, are you?" Lila snickered in response, "But no, I mean, seriously, why didn't we until now? Badass assassin, with a quinjet, or no with a bike. Rocking some cool little guns. Together in a set with Cap."

Steve was for all purposes trying to not look away from where he was filling out the paper Bucky's arm with delicate lines to imitate the metal plates, even though he could feel blue eyes staring at him throughout Tony's monologue.  
"Why would someone want an action figure of me?" Bucky broke the silence that lasted on after Tony had been done, or at least stopped thinking out loud.

Steve was about to come up with the usual arguments over Bucky not letting his worth fall away, when Lila looked up, all perfect calm and dry deadpan, "So that I can have my Captain America doll marry yours." And didn't that rock Bucky's world completely off course, and Lila wasn't even done, "And I need someone to save Cap when he falls off a building again." Steve's mouth fell open while Tony started laughing, Bucky's gaping face slowly began turning into a smile, "And my friend Anna only has an Iron Man doll and she doesn't like Hawkeye because she thinks arrows are dumb, but when we play my Hawkeye always snipes out Iron Man and she has no more doll then."

"I beg your pardon? Hawkeye is doing what in your games?"

"And she really likes Bucky, she would buy one if there was a doll. And there is a boy in my class at school, he broke his arms a few weeks ago and then we could all draw on his cast and he asked me because I draw the best of all his friends, he asked me if I could draw a red star on his arm. Because he saw on TV how you saved my Dad from the fire. And Steve would buy a doll, and my Dad would buy a doll and Auntie Nat would too. And Tony would buy a box of them."

"I would not." Tony protested, but Steve and Bucky both spoke up at the same time, "Yes, you would."  
"Okay, maybe half a bo, but just because those dolls would not complain all the time when I suit them up with upgrades." Tony mumbled childishly and Bucky rolled his eyes, setting a kicking Nate down upon the ground.

"Fine, let's do it." Bucky said and Lila grinned bright enough to light up all of Manhattan, Steve smiled as well, but raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking what brought on that change, "Well, she already got me hooked on the marriage thing."

And Steve's mind went blank upon the smirk on Bucky's soft lips.

Wasn't that interesting.


End file.
